The Suffering
by mermaid'sdilemma
Summary: The Volturi stumble upon a human girl. Aro takes interest in turning her into a vampire. Trying to make a decision she is thrown into a world that she didn't realize existed. First Fanfic! Plz Review!
1. Chapter 1

this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. please review and let me know what you think! if you guys are interested i will continue with the story. also i do not own twilight at all. enjoy!

* * *

The anger was pulsating through my temples with a warm throbbing. The sensation of the icy wind as I stormed away from the house felt like a million ice shards ripping across the sides of my face. Hot tears were quickly turned cold as they began to numb my cheeks. That's all I wanted right now, was to feel comfortably numb. The fighting in my household had escalated yet again, but this time I was able to escape before it turned ugly. My mind was elsewhere as my legs carried me into a sprint, I had no idea where I was going and I didn't care.

Once I finally came to a stop, my feet and legs felt as cold and hard as the concrete beneath them. Stiffly I wandered up the grass onto an empty playground. My mind also wandered with ideas and plans on what I should do. Could I go home? No. That's not what I wanted. Maybe I should leave, go to a friend's house. The vibrations from my cell phone snapped me out of thoughts. Silencing the call, I reached my frozen digits into my coat pockets for a cigarette and my lighter. Rattling through my lips was a hiss from the bitter cold before exhaling a cloud full of smoke. The edges twisted into graceful but frightening shapes in my imagination. The air around me stilled for a moment, freezing the picture before me eerily in the moonlight. My eyes wandered towards the empty swing sets, and for a moment I thought I saw a tall dark shadow. Before I could shrug it off as part of my imagination, I found myself staring at the stars.

The hood of my jacket at fallen off my head, and gravel had dug its way into the skin of my shoulders and back. A profuse amount of pain was shooting through my body, while a heavy weight on my chest caused me to heave for breathing. It all happened so fast and my mind was reeling trying to piece together what was happening to me. Wincing through the pain I tried desperately to see what was causing to weight on my chest. The blood in my veins ran cold and the air stopped even colder in my lungs. I was greeted by a dark shadow of a man, glowing red embers for eyes and a perfect set of white teeth held in a malicious grin.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Didn't your mother teach you the dangers of coming out at night?" hissed the shadow above me.

I couldn't respond. I couldn't breath. My mind flashed back to the nightly news cast and the newspaper headlines of young girls going missing. Most had assumed that perhaps there was a serial kidnapper or rapist on the loose. But, these ideas were forgotten since the distance between the disappearances had been deemed too far to be the same person. Was this man on top of me responsible? I was going to die. I was going to die.

"Nothing to say little one?" he whispered to me.

The silence following was soon broken by the sound of stomach turning crack and the air soon filled with the sound of my own screams. The pain was unbearable. I knew that he must have broken a rib. It burned to breathe, choking on my own screams I tried to spit out whatever was choking me. That's when the salty metallic taste it my tongue. _**Blood?**_ I was going to die. I was going to die. He was going to kill me slowly and painfully. Something cold and wet at the corner of my lip snapped my vision to attention. He was lapping up the blood that had spilled from my mouth. No, that didn't make any sense at all.

"Delicious, I could smell your scent from miles away. I'm going to enjoy killing you my sweet…"

I forced my eyes shut, wanting to escape him but I was too hurt to move. I was waiting impatiently for the world around me to turn silent and black. The wind rustled across the playground, and then the weight on chest was suddenly removed. I still couldn't move, I was paralyzed by the pain. Opening one eye lid I peaked to see what was going on. Three shadows had appeared around me and one had the shadowed man held tightly in their grasp. I could hear voices, but whatever they were saying I couldn't understand, they were talking to fast. Next there was a loud snap, and a thud. I couldn't see what was going on. Only that the one who had pinned me down was on the ground. The tallest of the shadowed figures stepped toward me.

"Brothers, it appears that we have something else to deal with. I was hoping that we could have taken care of this without one more casualty. What a shame…"

The other two shadows were instantly by my side. I couldn't move, I just sputtered up more blood. My vision was clouded by my tears. Of course they weren't here to save me. I was going to be a casualty. My life of cruelty was soon to be ended by an equally cruel act. Maybe I could reason with them. With a sudden burst of energy I reached for the closest arm, pulling at the cloak the figure wore revealing locks of platinum blonde hair and a pale face. The shock etched across the strangers face seemed to be mixed with utter disgust.

"Please," I begged "Please help me. I don't want to suffer anymore…"

The last thing I remembered seeing was another pair of piercing red eyes and flash of white before I was consumed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

thank you for the reviews! looks like my state is being punished by some more snow, so expect some more chapters this week since I will be snowed in. please review and let me know what you think! if you guys are interested i will continue with the story. also i do not own twilight at all. enjoy!

* * *

My mind had completely consumed by dreams, some abstract and others a bit more realistic. It was as if I had spent lifetimes within my dream world. I dreamt of flying across miles, of burning fire, of my family and then I was consumed by hellish nightmares of red eyes and blood. In my mind I could hear many voices, some of them were arguments and others were words of comfort. As I began to stir into consciousness I turned onto my side. It was quiet and warm in my room, wrapped in soft silk sheets. Wait a minute. _**Silk?**_ I did not own anything extravagant like that.

Shooting up from my bed I opened my eyes remembering the events of last night. Vision blurred and hazy I noticed that it was in fact daylight. I was in a large bed made with deep burgundy sheets and a gold comforter. The embroidery was as beautiful as it was ostentatious, curving in spiraling patterns in the corners. The frame was dark wood with four posts growing on either side to form a canopy. My breathing became shallow as my mind reminded me of the sharp shooting pain that should have been on my side. Absently my hand made its way to my ribs to check. One I noticed that I was no longer in my heavy winter coat and jeans, but covered in a white nightgown. Second the pain was no longer there and it seemed that my ribs were no longer broken, they weren't even sore.

Confusion flooded my thoughts, and just as I was about to try and backtrack my night the large ornate door in the corner opened. Picking up the sheets I lifted them up to cover myself. A tall man entered the room. He was dressed in all black and had a necklace which appeared to have a large crest attached to it as a pendant. His nose broad and straight, his was skin tight and pale almost as if he was chiseled from stone. His hair was long and fell into deep waves of espresso down his shoulders. It was as if he wasn't walking, but gliding over to my bed side before seating himself down at the foot of my bed. The expression on his face seemed tired but there were hints of concern which still couldn't distract me from the deep crimson of his eyes. I drew in a quick breath and held it fast in my lungs.

"You are finally awake I see, we were beginning to worry that you might have decided not to join us…" He began.

"W-W-Who are you?" I tried to interject.

"My dear I am Marcus, but do not worry, your other questions shall be answered soon. You were quite injured when we found you. You have been recovering quite nicely I would venture to say. You must be hungry." He said.

It was then that my stomach which I had forgotten about answered his statement with a violent growl. It churned as if it had begun to eat itself and in embarrassment my cheeks colored in a familiar blush.

"Yes, I am a little bit."

At the doorway another person appeared. A young woman who seemed to be in her mid twenties waited at the door with a tray of food. My stomach grumbled again and Marcus motioned her into the room with his hand. The tray was set into my lap. The women held her breath as she nodded her head at me. Her eyes were crimson as well, and the expression locked into her eyes seemed that of utter disgust. I politely smiled at her, some what ashamed thinking it was me she had to be disgusted with. Looking down at the plate there was an assortment of bread, cheeses, and meat. Hungrily I stared down at the contents of my tray.

"Don't mind me, I have already _eaten…_err your name my child?" Marcus asked.

"My name is Neve. Where am I?" I tried to say between bites.

I looked down at my food a little embarrassed. I had no idea why I was brought here. If this man, was my savior or captor. If he was the latter then maybe I should have been more polite and not talk with my mouth full. I felt the familiar burn in my face and I could hear him chuckle lightly.

"You are in Italy dear child. We were forced to remove you from where we found you. Your life was extremely fragile and we needed to act quickly."

"ITALY?! B-B-But how? I was—"

"It shall all be answered soon my dear. I believe it would be best for you to finish your meal and get some more rest. There are clothes in the closet. Someone will be sent for you in a few hours."

No sooner than he had said that it, he was out the door. The only evidence of him ever being in the room with me was the barely audible click of the door, and the indentation from where he had sat on my bed. My mind was reeling trying to grasp what he had just told me. Moving the tray out of the way, I hopped down from the bed.

Running to the window I almost ripped the curtains right off the fixture above it. The sun was low in the sky, and in the distance I could see unfamiliar hills. Stone structures resembling a castle were in front of me and below there was a courtyard. I definitely was no where near home. I was across the sea. Clutching my chest I slid to the floor, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. This all had to be impossible. Maybe I was still dreaming. I should be bleeding on the ground. Or home on my street making dinner for my family. I couldn't be here.

Rising to my knees, I glanced out the window once more. Something white caught my eye. There was a man with platinum blonde hair walking quickly across the courtyard. From a distance he seemed fairly young and very handsome. He stopped by fountain and almost as if he had felt me watching him he began staring up at the castle. In a panic, I ducked down before he could make eye contact with me. Wherever I was, this was a strange place. I decided it would be best to stay on my toes. I still hadn't solved as to why I was here, and if these people that had taken me were friendly despite the fact they had fed and clothed me. Moving my hair out of my face and behind my ears I stood up and walked to the closet. Inside were various dresses. For a moment I thought I was on a set of a period film. I selected a simple velvet black dress with gold embroidery down the bodice. The length came down to the middle of my calves. There were some plain black flats at the bottom of the closet and I placed them on my feet while folding up the nightgown I was wearing earlier.

Across the room there was a vanity with a small seat. Sitting down I noticed there was a bowl and a pitcher of water for washing my face. The water was cold but tolerable enough to get the job done. Pouring some in my hand I gurgled the water in my mouth and spat it out into the bowl. Noticing a hair brush I began to pull it through my tangled hair. It felt good and seemed to calm my nerves a little bit. I would get the answers so desperately needed soon and perhaps I would be able to leave this place. In the deepest part of mind, there was a little voice telling me that for some reason it was an unlikely outcome. Shaking my head I looked forward at my face in the mirror. My dark hair fell in fluffy waves away from my face stopping just above my shoulders. There were little hints of lighter brown from when I had dyed it that past summer mixed in with my natural color. I squinted my violet eyes and wrinkled my nose noticing that the only freckles on my face were over my nose. As olive complected as I was it was always a mystery to my family why I had them in the first place. Sighing aloud I stood up from my seat and began to walk over to the bed.

"You are finally awake I see…" came a voice from behind me.

Turning on my heels I spun around to be greeted by a deep brown haired man. My mouth gaped at little. He was tall and very handsome. His skin was pale but it seemed to have an olive undertone to it. His cheek bones high and his nose was as straight as an arrow. With a strong jaw line and masculine chin he could have been on the cover of any magazine if it wasn't for his most startling feature. That being the pair of bright crimson eyes that stared curiously back at me. Honestly if I didn't know any better you would think he could hear my thoughts, because a slight smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he extended a hand toward me.

"Demetri, I will be escorting you to the throne room. The leaders wish to speak with you."

Reaching out for his hand I placed mine into his, but then suddenly I retracted it. His hand was ice cold as if he had been out in a snowstorm. A chuckle brought me out of my shock and I was greeted again by another smirk on his face. Red irises danced with a mischievous amusement that would have been more common place on a young boy than the strange gentleman before me.

"Perhaps the lady would prefer my arm?"

He said motioning to his bent arm. It was covered by a shirt and coat. Gingerly I placed my hand and arm through his as I let him lead me through the hallways of the castle. We came to the end of the hallway and there appeared to be an elevator. What an oddity that one wouldn't expect in a castle like this. We were both silent for the elevator ride. I tried my best to stare straight ahead and the closed doors. Part of me had a feeling that my company was looking at me. A shiver ran down my spine then back up to make the hairs on my neck stand on end. I felt his body vibrate beside me as if he was trying to suppress a chuckle. Exiting the elevator we were welcomed by a bubbly receptionist. She was very beautiful with her hair twisted into a knot behind her. Piercing green eyes stared at me critically. By her expression she seemed very unimpressed by me until she made her way up to my face. I could have sworn for a moment that she looked a little angry when she made eye contact with me. It quickly passed as she turned her seat to Demetri.

"They have been expecting you two. They were almost about to send Jane after you." She stated trying to sound authoritative.

"The girl is safe Gianna. No need for them to worry." He replied curtly as if to put her back into place.

That must have been the case, because her once squared shoulders slumped back as she dropped her sight back to her desk. I could see her fingers curled tightly around the pen in her hand as if she was going to snap it in half like a pencil. Something was very strange about this woman indeed. Everyone seemed inhumanely beautiful and so strange. She was beautiful, but from what I had seen so far she was as common as any other girl in comparison. Before I could give her any more thought I was whisked forward by my escort.

Demetri released my arm from his as we strode up to a large pair of iron cast doors. My nervousness suddenly appeared and I could feel it all starting to pool into my stomach. He turned to look at me as if to make sure I was still there. Nodding his head and grabbing both handles he pushed them open, revealing a well lit hall. There was white marble everywhere, contrastingly bright when compared the rest of the castle. I would have stayed frozen in place until I heard him clear his throat. He turned around to look at me, motioning me forward with his eyes. Walking ahead of him I stepped into the hall. There were vases on pedestals and high on the ceiling in front of me were pieces of artwork that looked very valuable. In the center of the hall there were three high backed wooden thrones.

To the left was Marcus the man I had met hours earlier, the same grim expression was still worn on his face. But for a moment I could have sworn that he had smiled meekly at as if to reassure me. In the center standing near the throne behind him was man with straight black hair that was parted down the center. He had a sharp pointed nose. His pale hands were held in front of him almost like the pose of a mad scientist. Crimson eyes were wide and animated almost as if he was excited about something. The rest of his posture made me feel that despite his excitement there was something rather sinister about him. He stepped forward extending his hands towards me in greeting.

"Ah, she is finally awake and has decided to join us! Oh delightful indeed..."

* * *

sorry to cut if off there. I wasn't able to write as much as I'd like today. With all this snow I lost power for a little bit. But since it seems to be back up and running I decided to post another chapter. Please review. I'd Like to know what you guys think. Don't worry, Caius will be in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. please review and let me know what you think! if you guys are interested i will continue with the story. also i do not own twilight at all. enjoy!

* * *

I lowered my sight to the floor in front of me, as the man closed the distance between us. A cold hand lifted my chin so I could make contact with his red eyes. They searched all over my face as if they were looking for something hidden. They stopped again as they made contact with my eyes yet again. His expression still remained excited and but it eased as if he was happy with his appraisal of me. His hand dropped from my chin and then grasped my hand.

"I see that you do have a lot of questions my dear…Neve is it?" he asked but it was put more as a confirmed statement.

His eyes were staring at me, but I knew he wasn't looking at me. The emotions running through his eyes had his mind in another place. Marcus behind him cleared his throat, and the gentleman before me seemed to snap back to attention.

"You are quite fascinating my dear. What a _bewitching _young girl you are."

He paced back to the center throne and took a seat. His eyes danced under the light with some sort of childish delight. If it wasn't for his serious expression I would say he seemed almost giddy. It was like a school girl had been told a great piece of gossip. Clasping his hands back together in his original pose he turned his head to Marcus and whispered something under his breath.

My eyesight drifted to the third throne on the right, expecting to see another dark haired man. Instead I was greeted by startling surprise. He had to have been the youngest looking of three gentlemen on the thrones. Maybe he could have even been around my age, with his soft angelic face and platinum blonde locks. His nose was a little small, but it was straight and perfect. Strong jaw clenched, but it wasn't particularly masculine even though it made him very handsome. With his pale skin he could have blended in well with any sculpture exhibit in this country. The only thing that did not fit his attractive face was the tight scowl that he held it in. His hair was perfectly slicked away from his face, and his bright crimson eyes turned up to meet mine.

My eyes quickly shifted away from him and to the floor once more. The heart in my chest felt like it had been replaced by a wild bird fluttering desperately to escape its cage. The blood thundered in my ears as the feeling of danger washed over my body. I almost didn't hear myself being addressed before pulling my eyes back up making sure to look straight ahead and not at the beautiful but angered man to my right.

"Welcome to Volterra Neve, I am Aro. I believe that you have met my brother Marcus already, and to your right is my brother…"

"—Caius."

His voice seemed to cut right through me. It wasn't as loud as Aro's, but it seemed to be more commanding. It was seething with authority and in an instant I felt the uneasiness return to my stomach. My brain wouldn't stop telling me that out of all of the people I had encountered that he was very dangerous. It almost like my body was trying to warn me of a predator. But something deep within me told me that he was familiar to me as well. I didn't know how, but I knew I was going to find out why.

I squared my shoulders and stood up straight as I continued to listen to Aro. I discovered that I had been injured severely and that I had been "asleep" for over a week's time. That the "man" that had attacked me near my home, wasn't a man at all but a vampire that threatened exposing their secret. He had killed many other people through-out the country. I probably would have been added to the number of casualties, if they hadn't intercepted him when they did. What had saved me was not my request, but Aro had touched my hand while I was unconscious.

Aro had the power to see every thought a person had ever had in their life. Apparently something he saw in my past had led him to believe that I would make a powerful immortal and I was worth saving. They had sealed my wounds with their venom and left me to recover from the poison in hopes that I would survive the attack. They had to make it appear that I disappeared into thin air, so that the authorities wouldn't try to search for me.

I had a decision to make before me. In order to protect their secret the existence of vampires in this world I would need to stay in Volterra. I could either agree to be changed into one of them, or if I desired to stay human I could work as a receptionist like Gianna I had seen earlier. The later wasn't much of a choice since I knew that Gianna wouldn't be moved into another department. She would then be used to sustain the Volturi before me. Even if I was in her position I knew that my time would just as limited as a death sentence. How long could a human truly survive in a castle of vampires? If you had to ask me, it wasn't much of a choice. Aro seemed confident that I would make the right decision.

After this talk I was excused to leave the throne room. Demetri was once again by my side and began to lead me back to my room. I was also informed that if I needed anything at all that I was to summon him. As we exited the throne room, Gianna was at her desk looking straight ahead. We made eye contact for a moment before her face twisted into a scowl. She didn't seem very pleased with me at all. Maybe taking her place wouldn't be so bad after all. I must have made a curious expression because once in the elevator Demetri began to talk to me.

"Don't mind her. Gianna is probably just jealous that you have received an audience with the brothers. Either that or she is worried that you might be prettier than her." He chuckled trying to lift my spirits.

My shoulders relaxed and I let out a small laugh as well. Sighing I leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"That's my girl. I had a feeling that you had a little more fire in you than you lead on…"

"Hardly. Anyway, doesn't it bother you being here with me?"

"Humans fast all time don't they?" he chuckled again trying to make light of the situation.

"I suppose you're right. But I still wouldn't tempt a fasting pilgrim." I responded quickly before I could think about it.

The silence that followed grew uncomfortable. I began to become worried about my words and I looked back at Demetri trying to read his face. He was rigid, and staring intently at me. If I had known he was human I would have thought that maybe he was checking me out. But, there was something different about his stare. It was like a wolf looking at a flock of sheep. He closed the distance between us in the elevator and my heart rate sped up just as quickly. He used his right arm lean against the elevator, which also successfully blocked any escape. His face leaned forward towards my own as if he was going to give me a kiss. His sweet cool breath was on my face, he leaned forward again. I could feel his nose just below where my ear met my neck. My breath hitched in my throat, and I trembled trying not to breath. It was if I was trying to will my body not to pump anymore blood.

"Hmmm, Neve you smell like cinnamon, you really shouldn't talk about yourself like food..."

* * *

sorry i skipped over aro explaining vampires and everything. i feel like a lot of it will be explained throughout the story, and it didn't all need to be explained in the throne room. please review! i really want to know what you guys think. More Caius soon! thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

please review and let me know what you think! if you guys are interested i will continue with the story. also i do not own twilight at all. enjoy!

* * *

My eyes grew wide and I tried to get away from him, but the cool paneling was against my back. There was no where to go. I wouldn't get to make a choice after all. Demetri could always use to the excuse that he gave into his true nature. What a horrible mistake. My life again would be just an accident. A smudge oh their history, soon forgotten as more pages were written and turned. I was brought back to reality once the familiar ding of the elevator signaled that we had made it to my floor.

That's when I heard it. His breath began to come out sputtered and then his handsome voice followed. Backing away from me he threw his head back in a laugh. He was laughing at me. His hands held his sides feigning as if he had actually needed to breathe.

"Oh my dear, I apo-po-logize. But you should really get a look at your face right now! Who knew having a human in this castle could be such a riot!" He teased while using a stomp of his foot to punctuate his statement.

I exited the elevator quickly, my nose scrunching up and my blood pumping. There I was terrified for my own life, and he was laughing at me. That wasn't funny at all! Marching back to my room I pushed open the wooden door and reached behind me to slam it shut so he knew how angry I was at him. But when I didn't hear the satisfying slam I was expecting I turned around to check the door. A pale hand had caught the door. Poking his head through the door with a lopsided grin on his face, it was Demetri yet again.

"Neve, this pilgrim really was trying to make a sincere apology." He said.

My lip stuck out in a pout. I really did want to be angry with this vampire before me. But in the back of my mind I knew it was probably best to remain friendly. Maybe he could protect me in the future. I could learn a lot from him and perhaps find a way out of this predicament. I pulled my pout back and over my teeth to give him a smile.

"I don't know Demetri, I think you are more like a turkey than a pilgrim. I accept your apology…"

The next thing I knew I the door was flung open and my feet no longer were touching the ground. I was being swung around my bedroom by an over excited vampire. Shoulders held tightly in his bear like grip I would just have to wait till he put me down.

"See?! I knew you weren't mad at me! The little human does have some spark doesn't she?

His eyes scanned over my appearance as if checking for anymore signs of my displeasure. Why he even bothered was curious to me. His hands still grasped my shoulders which he soon released to straighten out my sleeves. Seemingly pleased with his work he bid me farewell, only after giving me another one of his fiendish smiles. Before I could even respond to him again, he was gone. I had a feeling that I was never going to adjust to them moving at such a speed.

Letting out a heavy sigh, I walked over to my window again to look outside. The moon was high in the night sky and the stars were out. The few clouds that dotted the landscape were illuminated the celestial bodies above them. Even the flowers in the courtyard below seemed to glow in the light. My sight drifted over the fountain from before where I had seen the man. He wasn't there, which brought a wave or relief but also a pang of disappointment. My mind wandered and then there was a click of realization, could that blonde man be the same that I had been introduced to in the throne room? Caius. I closed my eyes trying to picture him in my head. He seemed so angry for me to even be there. His statements in the throne room sent my stomach reeling.

"_Aro, we shouldn't have brought her here. I doubt she will be any use for the guard, we should have taken care of her earlier with the rogue vampire."_

"_Choose quickly and wisely girl, you are still in a castle of vampires. The Volturi doesn't give second chances."_

He was so cruel. Everything he said just went right through me. It was like having a bully in the school yard again. Despite what Aro was trying to tell me, and Marcus seeming hopeful about my possible change, Caius seemed only interested in thwarting their decision. He didn't want me here. He tried to make it seem that I wasn't needed here. That I was frayed ends of this tapestry that needed to be clipped. Opening my eyes I starred back out towards the courtyard, something else was picked up by the moonlight. Platinum strands of hair on the head of a scowling vampire. Caius was standing yet again by the fountain looking as angry and regal as ever. His eyes were pitch black and wild and consequently staring right up and back at me.

Closing the curtains I turned away from the window. My hands were shaking. It was like his rage had radiated into heat and was running through my veins. Raising my hands to my chest I took a deep breath as if to settle my quick heartbeats. I didn't dare turn around to look out the window again. His stare outside looked like he could devour me whole and I didn't want to test my already glass fragile bond with him. Looking around the walls of my large bedroom I already felt trapped. Outside my door was a castle full of vampires and outside my window there was another who had a vendetta out to kill me. It wasn't that what bothered me most. I just knew that he would enjoy it, like most people could look forward to good meal, or a fine wine.

Overwhelmed and exhausted I crawled up onto the bed. Pulling the covers over my body I decided I would go to the one place I could escape to. My dreams, they couldn't follow me into sleep. I would be safe there even if it was only for a few hours. The stress from the day was pounding in my head. Laying my head onto the soft cool pillow the last thing I thought of was Caius, and how he could possibly hate me so much already. I didn't even get a chance to entertain that thought before being swallowed into the darkness of slumber.

* * *

Yes I know, Demetri kind of had an Emmett-esque moment there. There isn't really lot that we know about Demetri. Plus I kinda wanted to give Neve someone to interact with. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Also would you guys be interested in a chapter written in Caius point of view?


	5. Chapter 5

thanks for the feedback guys! also i do not own twilight at all. enjoy!

* * *

"Neve?! Oh my where has that girl run off to...NEVE!!!" called the older woman outside of the house.

"Yes, Grandma?" voiced a young girl in a simple tan tunic from the garden to the right of the house.

"Neve did you forget to bring the little one home with you?" the older woman asked.

The young girl, no more than ten years old eyes widened like saucers as she had realized her error. She was home earlier than she had anticipated but like any other child her age had forgotten a responsibility. Calling back to the grandmother she set out in sprint through the path through the garden. Her limbs and frame were thin and sprite like because of her young age. Hair was long and wavy, with streaks of golden brown that glowed under the hot sun. Quickly she ran down the path, kicking small rocks in the gravel as she made her way to the woods nearby. Giggling as she ran along, the sun that was able to pierce through the canopy of trees danced across her tanned skin. Leaping over roots she let out an audible "huff" before beginning to slow her pace.

Now she walked through the woods slowly, looking around through the trees for who she was sent to retrieve. Stopping in her tracks she scanned the forest floor looking for signs of anyone passing this point of the wood. Snapped twigs gave her the answer she was looking for as she headed deeper and deeper into the forest. The trees started to form a horseshoe shape and in the middle was small patch of grass and flowers. The sun lit up the small meadow like a stage. The grass was high, but the girl could tell there was a hole where someone must be laying. Clumsily removing her sandals she straightened her posture. Moving ever so carefully she moved toward the spot of grass that wasn't in uniform to the rest of the field. She stretched out her arms on either side of her to give her better balance over the ground on her bare feet. Humming a song to herself she grew closer and closer. Kneeling down into the grass she moved forward until she had seemingly found what she was looking for.

A boy laid out onto the grass was only a few feet away. His eyes were closed as he tried to enjoy the warmth from the sun from underneath the canopy. In any other light he probably would have appeared sickly with his pale complexion in comparison to the girl hiding in the brush. But under this light his nearly colorless blonde hair shown like a halo. It was almost like a fairy tale, a girl in the wood coming to find an elf who had forgotten to hide himself. His closed smile faded slowly as if he could tell that he was about to be disturbed. He slowed down his breathing slightly and feigned sleep.

The young girl's violet eyes seemed wild as if she was going to pounce like cat. But instead of jumping from her hiding spot she moved the tall grass aside and knelt down by the boy. The mischief swirling in her eyes was still present as she looked over the boy. A smile was on her face as she began to speak to him.

"I'm sorry little one, don't be mad I didn't forget."

The boy still remained motionless, clearly playing a game with her. He is trying to make her feel a little guilty of taking so long. He wasn't allowed to accompany her recently because of the harshness of the summer sun. She leaned forward on her left elbow and used her right hand to cup his face.

"Please don't be like this. I know you're not sleeping little one. Don't be so cruel to me! I came here as fast as I could!"

"I'm NOT little!"

The boy sprung to life as his pale eyes snapped wide open. He grabbed the girl's leaning arm tight and used all his might to flip her onto the grass, pulling himself on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"See? I am stronger than you! I am not little. I am just as old as you!"

The girls face turned serious for a moment as she looked at the boy above her. She felt a pang of guilt in her heart for hurting his feelings. Not only had she almost forgotten to retrieve him she had bruised his ego. She turned her chin up so she could look him in the eye. The sun pooling from the canopy of leaves and branches above them gave him a halo as he stared down at her angrily. He was slighter in build than she, but instead of being slim and soft like herself he was lean with muscle. A smile cracked her serious expression as she tried to kick her legs to free herself to no avail.

"I see that. I am sorry. Will you let me up? Please?"

The boy's angry expression faded as he smiled back at her. She couldn't escape without him letting her. Pleased with his work he leaned forward to taunt her a little bit more.

"I dunno if I should Neve...maybe I should keep you here as long as you made me wait." He pouted.

The girl only giggled in response to him, trying hard to reach for his side with free arm to tickle him off her. After a few unsuccessful tries she finally was able to land an attempt. The boy giggled in reaction temporarily forgiving his friend. Sighing he eased his grip on her with his thighs so she could get up if she wanted. They sat like that for a little while longer talking about each others day. The games that they had played, and the things they had seen. After a little while longer the girl got herself up from the ground and turned back to the boy who still sat down in the grass.

"C'mon we should go. You know how Granny gets when we take too long in the forest."

"Bah that old hag is soo superstitious."

"Yeah but even one of the hunters said he saw large wolves in the forest earlier today."

"I know, but Granny believes they are werewolves."

"Yeah I know, but still wolves can be dangerous even if they aren't the fairy tale kind. Besides you would make for an easy meal since you aren't as fast as me."

With that the girl took off running away from him. She only slowed down to pick up her sandals and kept running barefoot down the path that she had come in on. In the distance there was a lonely howl signaling that what the hunter had mentioned was true. There were wolves nearby the village after all. A little startled the boy took off running after her. Close behind he started to yell.

"Neve! Wait for me! Don't leave me behind!"

Turning over her shoulder the young girl teased him by stinking out her tongue and clicking it.

"Caius, you better hurry so you can eat dinner and not become dinner! You can't catch me!"

After issuing a challenge the two children ran off towards their home. The only noises that you could hear in the forest now where the songs of birds in the trees and the ringing of two children's giggles.

* * *

This was Neve's dream. I decided to write this way, because there is a reason why she can't remember Caius just yet. I made Caius an albino child which would explain why he can't stay with his playmate in the harsh summer sun. Please as always read and review. I really like getting back feed back from you guys. Still haven't decided if the next chapter should feature some Caius POV. But it will be good. All this snow and work being closed has given me time to write. Hopefully tomorrow I can get a little ahead before I go back to my usual post schedule.


	6. Chapter 6

The story continues. This time with a little bit of some Caius POV. Again, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters except for Neve. Please read and review! Makes my world go round.

* * *

Night had fallen onto the city, but under my vision it was just as bright as the day before it. It was like everything had been bathed in the most beautiful shade of violet. **_Violet eh?_ **I thought to myself, of all the colors I could pick out what a strange word to describe the city before me. Violet were the color of that girl's eyes. The one that we had temporarily spared while in our travels to the United States. My mind flashed back picking up the memory of her on the ground so near her own death. I was shocked when I felt her hand grasp onto my arm.

_"Please, help me I don't want to suffer anymore..."_ she had pleaded to me.

My hands turned into fists as I tried to quiet the growl that threatened to rumble deep in my chest. Of course Aro would conveniently see some useful trait in her. He was always thinking of strengthening our covens numbers. I had always found that Jane and Alec themselves were strength enough at it was unnecessary to recruit more vampires. It was hard enough to maintain order within the castle itself. Heidi did do a great job leading unsuspecting tourists into our castle as a trap to help us sustain our numbers without suspect from the local populace. But if our number were to grow, especially with a new born's thirst to contain it would be difficult. I had argued with my brothers that it wasn't a risk that we should be willing to take. If we were exposed for what we were to the world, the existence of the Volturi would become defunct. The prospect of one new vampire who's powers we didn't know was not worth the risk of exposing the humans to a world of many. I shut the book that I had been preoccupying my attention to earlier and stood up from the desk in my study.

Absentmindedly I began to make my rounds around the castle. Despite the fact that our kind could be free to roam at night in this sunny village, it still remained fairly quiet within the castle. I moved soundlessly through the many hallways till I came to the hallway that faced the courtyard. I had been there in the evening before I had fed. That's when I had seen that girl again. No longer was she has calm as she had appeared in the throne room, but panicked and scared. I enjoyed the feeling of bringing humans into that panicked state. The increase of their heart rate caused their fast moving blood to sing the song that I delighted in listening to. The monster in me smiled with that thought before I was interrupted by the clock-like sound that was unfamiliar to this castle. To normal ears it would be so faint that it was almost non existent, but to the ears of an immortal with was a clear as a bell. It was a heartbeat.

Before I knew it the monster within me had whisked me towards the delicious sound. I only hesitated for a moment, I knew that Demetri had been entrusted with keeping her safe. I couldn't pick up his scent, he probably suspected that he was free to do as he pleased since she was asleep. He probably was somewhere else, chatting up Heidi shamelessly or even better outside of the city to feed. Being around a human for the majority of the day could take its toll on any of us. I doubted that if kept me in his mind to track my whereabouts since I was his superior. Beaming at the fact I returned my attention to musical sound in my ears. Yes, her heartbeat.

No sooner than I had decided to focus back on the sound I found myself situated in her dark room. I chuckled quietly at the lamp near her bedside still lit. I could recall that practice was kept up by young human children to keep monsters away. Little did she know that the scariest monster of all was only feet away from her bed. That even she did wake up, I would be way to fast for her to even run away. Grinning at the irony of the situation, I pushed to far from my mind as I crept towards her sleeping form.

Her dark hair was fanned out across her pillow, leaving her delicate looking neck out on display. Beneath the moonlight her hair was darker and fell in smooth waves. Leaning against one of the pillars of the canopy I watched her in silence. I held my breath, it was a little uncomfortable, but I didn't want to take the chance of inhaling her scent. Aro would be furious with me if I drained her, then again she did have a choice in the matter. Perhaps I could wake her up, and coax an answer out of her yet. I could still have her blood, and Aro couldn't tell if I had just gotten carried away with changing her could he? A small voice brought me out of my thoughts. Had she said something? Imagine that a vampire with lightning fast reflexes being caught by a human. Odd, her heart rate and breathing haven't changed at all. Walking closer to the bed I was able to gather that she was in fact still asleep, rolling onto her side she mumbled a few more words. But that wasn't what struck me as strange. She was speaking in a language that had been dead to my ears for hundreds of years. **_Latin?_ **They don't teach that in American schools did they? Certainly not the kind that was spoken when I was, no it couldn't be. My brow twitched as I brought my fingers to the bridge of my nose chastising myself. Out of all the ridiculous things to think about...

"MMmm Caius, you better hurry...hrrnnn..."

My eyes snapped open and before I knew it I was at the side of her pillow. She had spoken in her sleep. Clear as day I heard my name on her lips. Hurry about what? Her tone sounded oh so familiar, but I couldn't remember. It was like I had a memory that was trapped in a fog. For most I guess it wouldn't be such a difficult task, but I had been alive for a very long time even for an immortal. My memories could be very hard to pick out, living as long as myself things did tend to become repetitive. Human memories? I doubt even my nimble vampire mind could remember those or could it? She sighed in her sleep and smile spread across her sleeping face. I knew she had been introduced to me in the throne earlier today, but why would be dreaming about me? And so fondly as it appeared? I knew that town tone of voice from somewhere but I just couldn't remember.

"Oh don't cry little one...you'll beat me one day I'm sure of it...hrnnn"

Before I could help it, I inhaled the air around me. Her scent hit me like a ton of bricks, it was sweet with a hint of something exotic. The flames in my throat roared in response and before I knew it I was gone from her room. I braced myself against one for the stone walls, shuddering in response to the call of the monster. I never had to fight it before. He was taunting me with her delicious scent. Teasing me to go back to her room and take what it desired, what I desired. Breathing hard a memory hit me even harder than her scent had before. This was impossible. Truly impossible. With that I hurried to seek out guidance from Marcus.

* * *

Interesting? Lame? My first time writing from Caius POV. He's kind of jerk for trying to think he can just play boogie man. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review! I like getting back feedback from you guys. Keeps me typing. Perhaps there will be more than one chapter next update, apparently the state of maryland wants to get pummeled with even more snow.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own twilight or any of the characters except for Neve. Please read and review. I am glad you guys enjoyed the Caius point of view, so I will probably do some more chapters through his eyes. This chapter is written from Neve's. Enjoy!

* * *

The song from a few birds outside of my window woke me up from my sleep. All the stress from the evening before had melted away from my mind in that moment. I had a nice dreamless sleep and my mind felt fresh. My body was warmly wrapped in the duvet and I didn't want to move from the comfort of my bed. I turned over onto my back and stretched out my arms over my head, giving a large yawn before opening my eyes. As my vision cleared I was met by a pair of crimson eyes and let out a startled scream.

"DEMETRI!!!!!"

My only response was another one of his chuckles from his handsome voice. As I sat up angrily in bed pulling the sheets close to my chest I shot him daggers with my eyes. Of course I would be stuck with the most immature creep as my "guardian". That fact alone made me want to decide my choice of how I was going to exist even quicker. It would be nice to be a vampire, then I could wipe that grin right off his face. Maybe even slam him into the the wall and crack his face in two. What a creep, was he even in my room this whole time while I slept? Oh no, what if I had a dream about a boy from school?! My mother always said that I had the tendency to talk in my sleep. The blood rushed to my face and my cheeks grew hot as my panic attack caused me to blush furiously.

"Demetri, um how long have you been here? Not all night right?"

"Oh was the little human having some interesting dreams? Hmmm?" He asked teasingly.

He made himself comfortable sitting at the foot of my bed leaning against the wooden canopy. Crimson eyes swirling with the same mischievous look from the previous day. A smile tugging at the corner of his lips he leaned forward slightly keeping his hands perched on his knees. He stared at me for a moment gauging my reaction to see if he could tease me any further. I suppose he knew how much he had upset me last evening and was testing the waters.

"N-n-no...I just talk in my sleep sometimes and I wanted to make sure I didn't say anything embarrassing!"

"Nope, I wasn't here the whole night. I came in just a little after daybreak. I smelled something curious."

That sent my heart pumping at a furiously fast rate. Why did he have to be so vague. I tried to calm myself down, the embarrassment was becoming entirely too much for me.

"Smelled something?"

"It appears that you had a visitor, I can smell another vampire in here."

"Oh well, um Marcus was in here yesterday when I woke up, it's probably him or the person who brought me food. Right?"

"Well, you're probably right. I don't see why anyone else would be in here. Well would you like to get ready for the day? I'll wait outside your room to give you some privacy. I thought the little human might want to stretch her legs for a bit."

Without waiting for my answer he sprung off the bed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He turned his head over his shoulder to give me another one of his lopsided grins while balancing on the heels of his shoes. Casually he walked to the door and out of my room. I let out a sigh, I don't think I will ever get used to be under such close surveillance. Removing the sheets and duvet from off my body I walked over to the small vanity to the right of the bed. Sitting down I noticed there was a new bowl and pitcher of water. I washed my face, and brushed my teeth. My hair was practically a rat's nest on top of my head. I shrugged it off, the stress from the throne room probably made my sleep a little more restless than usual. Grabbing the hair brush I began the task of taming my locks until they fell into their usual waves around my shoulders.

Rising from the seat of the vanity I walked back over the closet. I frowned at the choices, you would think that with thousands of years to save money, that they could have at least given me ONE pair of pants. Behind all the rich fabrics and deep colors I was able to find a cream colored linen dress. It was simple, and I knew it was a lot warmer here so I could actually wear it. Putting it on I smoothed it out over my legs. The hemline stopped just above my knees, perfect. I quickly slipped on the same pair of black flats that I had worn the day before. I walked over to the door to open it but before I could it was cracked open by Demetri who held it open for me. Nodding my head sheepishly at his act of chivalry I exited my room and walked with him down the hall.

The silence between us was quite deafening and made me hyper aware of my surroundings. The castle looked so different under the daylight sun, it actually lost some of its prison-like appeal. The raised archways and stone walls were beautiful. I couldn't help but notice near one of the windows there was a small dent and set of spider-like cracks on the wall beside it. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought that someone had punched it. Could vampires really be that strong? The sound of Demetri's voice brought me back out of my thoughts.

"How did you sleep Neve?" he asked politely.

"Well, and yourself?"

"Well actually, not at all."

"What?! You didn't stay awake all night to stand guard did you?"

I stopped walking and stared at him feeling guilty. But before I could go any further to apologize, his chuckles made me freeze in my place.

"Neve, I can't sleep. We don't sleep, its a part of being a vampire. Don't worry about it."

"Really? Do you ever miss it at all?"

"Sometimes, but time moves at a slightly different pace when you are immortal. We don't really get tired, but I guess I'd say I do miss dreaming..."

"I guess I have a lot more to learn, do you mind telling me a little more?"

"Sure, would you like to take a walk through the courtyard and gardens?"

I nodded my head as an answer. My stomach dropped slightly as my breath hitched in my throat. The courtyards, that was were I had seen Caius last night scowling up towards my room. What if he was out there now? Would I be safe with Demetri? Shaking my head I tried my best to push the Volturi leader from my mind and focused on following Demetri down a set of spiraling stairs. Once outside I was amazed by how well kept the gardens were. Everything was perfectly trimmed and manicured, the statues were clean and everything seemed in place. I suppose when you can't sleep you have the extra time for this sort of thing. Something bright caught the corner of my eye and as I turned I was stunned by the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Demetri's most striking feature wasn't his crimson eyes, or his handsome face but his skin. It was like it was a smooth cream fabric with thousands of diamonds sewn into it. Rainbows from light being fractured off his body danced around him like a halo. I stopped walking and sat down on the bench nearest to us. He turned to face me and a look of concern crossed over his face.

"Neve? Are you alright?"

"Is this part of..."

* * *

Sitting there with Demetri I had learned a lot about vampires and Demetri himself. They didn't need to breath the air, they had super strength and speed. The reason why his skin reacted to the sun because it was diamond hard and couldn't be pierced by conventional means. Vampires didn't need to sleep and didn't get tired. Also, he told me that any talents that someone had in their human life was usually magnified in their vampire life. He was always really good at finding people in his past life. So now as a vampire he was a great tracker. He said he could find a "tenor" in someone's mind anywhere in the world and once he had it he could find them easily. No wonder he was a member of the guard, that would be a useful trait. I asked him if he was there the night I had been taken, to which he had responded yes. All of the mythology I had learned about vampires was completely untrue.

When I asked him about the change, he side stepped my question saying that he would tell me once I had made my decision. To change subjects I asked him about his life before becoming an immortal. He said he couldn't remember very much that the memories were hazy, but he did tell me about what he could. Demetri had a sister when he was alive, and he told me about a few stories of the fun they had together. Some of which were quite comical and I laughed. I could see why he was so taken with me before, perhaps I had reminded him of having one. Soon a deep rumbling in my stomach hinted at what I had forgotten to do today.

"Aww, I forgot you humans have to eat more often than we do. Is the little human hungry?"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Well here, let me walk you back to the castle so you can eat, don't be offended if I don't want to stick around. What you eat smells horrible to me."

"Okay turkey-boy, I'll try not to take too long. Then maybe we can find something fun to do?"

"That's my girl, Neve I hope you make a decision soon. It'd be nice to have you around without wanting to well..."

"I know. I could be like your little sister right?"

"Of course."

And with that we started to make our way back to the castle. Turning over my shoulder I looked back towards the fountain I could see from my room. No one was beside it which gave me some relief. I just couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that we were being watched. I turned my head to face forward and flashed Demetri a smile as we entered the castle. It was probably just my nerves, Caius being there the night before was probably just a coincidence after all.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was kind of filler. But I have been working out more of the plot in my head. This week has been super hetic and it's been a little tough to sit down and write. Next chapter will be a lot more interesting and at a quicker pace. Also some more Caius point of view. There will also be some interaction between Caius and Neve. Plus she'll be awake this time! Let the sparks fly!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own twilight or any of the characters except for Neve. Please read and review. Neve interacts with Caius in this one!

* * *

There I sat alone inside the immaculately decorated dining area. The table that I sat at had enough room to seat at least twenty more people, but there I sat alone at the head. Demetri had told me the room used to get more usage when the Volturi would throw balls to help entertain visiting guests. By entertained I knew he met to bring unsuspecting humans into the castle to help sustain their guests. In my imagination I could see them now, all dressed up eating their food and laughing. Completely unaware of their hosts, who themselves hadn't taken a single bite from their own plates. Completely unaware as to what was going to befall them later. Placing my fork down onto the plate I sighed at my thoughts. What was to become to me? I hadn't made a decision yet as Demetri alerted me to today in the courtyard. How long could I even take to make such a decision? Days, weeks, months, how much time did I really have before living in this castle would become dangerous for me? It was dangerous now, and what would they do if they did receive guests? My safety then wasn't promised to me at all. I suppose Aro was pretty confident that I would see the only logical choice would be to become on of them.

Rising from the table I took note that Demetri hadn't returned to meet me at the dining area. I took this opportunity to explore more of the castle. Walking down the winding corridors I looked into many of the rooms. Some of them were bedrooms which I couldn't understand the point in a castle full of people who never slept. A few others looked like that had been sitting rooms. Most of them were dusty and covered up by sheets. Ghostly rooms with furniture from a time I had only read about in history books. Forgetting about running into Demetri I went even further into the rest of the castle. A room had its door ajar, and I poked my head through. I gasped as I saw paintings hung up on the walls. Demetri had told me that during the renaissance the Volturi had been patrons of the arts. There were many paintings of the city, the castle itself, religious icons and of course pictures of the court. Looking at one painting I recognized the figures portrayed within.

Their hair was styled differently, held back in a very formal manner. They were dressed in nearly matching suits from a different time. Instead of being dressed in the black I had recognized from yesterday they were dressed in rich creams and gold. They looked like royalty, which I guess was fitting considering who they were to the vampire world. I could easily make out Marcus, looking exactly like he had when he was in the throne room. It was strange seeing him like this, the painter clearly dead for hundreds of years while the subject was still walking the halls of this castle. Next to him was Aro which I could make out by his sharp nose. Even in the painting he was placed slightly more forward, taking the role of the leader even so long ago. I shook my head trying not to think anymore about him since I gathered that he would be able to find out if I did by touching my hand. I reached up and placed my hand on the frame trying to notice all the details in this masterpiece. Looking the most regal of them all was pictured Caius. He surprisingly didn't wear the familiar scowl I'd seen on him since I arrived here. He wasn't smiling either, but he looked calm and royal like a prince. All of his hair was parted away from his face, perhaps in a ponytail of some sort I guessed. It was strange to think that he still looked exactly the same. This was the first time I ever really got to get a good look at him. I thought back to the throne room and the hate oozing out of his eyes and the startling loud display of authority in his voice.

I turned my back to the painting and looked around the rest of the room. It wasn't dusty and covered by sheets like the majority of the ones I had walked by before. There was a rather large desk in the center, and a window that overlooked the wall on the east and the countryside. Books and papers took up the majority of the space on the desk. Looking down I could barely make out any of the words. The script was like the calligraphy I'd seen for wedding invitations. Most of the writings looked to have been in Italian because I couldn't make out any of the words. Moving a few of them aside something violet caught my eye. It was on an older piece of parchment that was stained yellow and brown. The edges were jagged and it seemed to be very old. I took care as I removed it from underneath the piles of paper. It was a sketch of a young girl. Maybe she was another member of the guard I thought, but she looked a little familiar. Her hair was long and cascaded around her shoulders and down her back. She was dressed in a tunic that seemed more common place in the times of the Roman Empire than on the parchment she was drawn onto. Her eyes looked like they were laughing, so different from the expressions on the paintings I had seen in the room. Her eyes were what caught my eye, they were violet like mine.

I didn't have much time to entertain the thought, because I was interrupted by the sound of what I thought was the wind blowing the door open to the point it slammed against the wall. Startled I remained frozen, but dropped the piece of parchment back onto the desk. Wind wasn't powerful enough to open a door with that much force. I held my breath and closed my eyes in a silent prayer. The wind blew around me again and stopped in front of me but it seemed further away, on the other side of the desk. Hands slammed down onto the desk and my eyes opened to be greeted by a storm of swirling crimson.

"Find anything interesting?"

"Um, uh…I'm s-s-sor—"

"Sorry? You're sorry? This is my _private _study!"

My heartbeat and his voice were the only things ringing through my mind and ears. I couldn't hear myself think. I was too afraid to look him directly in the eye. He was the last person I was hoping to see. Caius was on the other side of the desk. His brow was inverted and creased into the angriest expression I had ever seen. His anger was boiling inside of him as I could see his frame beginning to shake with rage, his hands clawing at the table between us. I knew he could have ripped through as easily as the papers that lay on top of it. It was like watching a snake, a deadly viper just was it was about to strike. My eyes widened in shock and so did his because I had found my voice.

"I-I am very sorry, I didn't know this was your private study. I didn't mean to snoop around…"

"SILENCE!" he cut me off.

I remained quiet as I looked past him. I couldn't look at him. I had never been so paralyzed by fear in my entire life. I just wished that I could swallow the shame and fear and disappear. I would rather be in a cage with a lion at this point. His red eyes narrowed into thin slits as he started to slowly make his way around the table. He was moving terribly slow, as if he was enjoying my fear, it was almost as if he was trying to give me some time to run, but I knew better than to test his patience anymore than I already had. Every step he took closer, I took a few back towards the thankfully open door to the hall. I had made just inside the frame before I was pushed backwards. I closed my eyes feeling the air move quickly around me for that instant. There was an ache in my shoulder and back and I could feel the cold hard stone of the wall behind me. Wincing I cracked open one eye, all I could see was the dark sleeve of a jacket whose arm had me pinned securely in place by my side.

"Say one more word and it will be your last, girl. That is a promise." He hissed at me maliciously.

I tried to keep my chin down to avoid looking at him. I just wished that I had waited for Demetri, and then perhaps I wouldn't have been in this predicament. This afternoon had given me a false sense of security. But this wasn't Demetri playing a prank, this was seething, angry Caius and what was worse, he was angry with me. Cold fingers ghosted around my cheek and wrapped around my chin forcing me to look up. I shut me eyes tight as I felt my face being lifted upright.

"Don't close your eyes. Look. At. Me."

He commanded. My eyes snapped open and I forced to stare him in the face. The heat from his anger radiated into me, fueling the now frantic pace of my heartbeat. His irises were intense as he stared at me hard, appraising me with his critical eye. He wasn't wearing the scowl I was expecting. It was something far more sinister, he would have been the most handsome creature I had ever seen if it wasn't for the sly smile he wore on his face. He was pleased with the state of panic he had placed me under. He was pleased that he had caught me here. He was pleased that now he had control over me, control over my life. He brought his other hand up to my shoulder and I braced myself expecting pain, or an earth shattering smack.

Instead his fingers grabbed a hold of a few locks of my hair. He didn't hold them tightly or pull on them; he just used his fingers to left them aside from my face and off my shoulder. But now I also realized that my throat was also exposed to him. I watched in horror as his pupils dilated slightly, the shade of his irises growing slightly darker alerting me to the true peril I was in. He leaned forward and I felt his cool breath on my shoulder and base of my neck. I could feel his lips pulling over his teeth as his smile broadened. Teeth that I knew were razor sharp and so close to my skin.

"Let me make myself clear. Just because Aro is entertained by having you become one of the guards doesn't mean that we all are. I don't care what you decide. I don't think you should even be given a choice. Don't be fooled by the court yesterday, I am still leader and equal to Aro. I can and will act on my own as I see fit."

He drew in a breath and exhaled against my skin. It was as icy and cold as the daggers he spoke into my ear. He laughed maliciously teasing my ear lobe with the tip of his nose.

"It appears that you will be having company soon. Remember what I said Neve. I will not be second guessed. If I were you I'd make that decision quickly. It would be a shame to have an _accident_ befall such a beautiful young girl like yourself, now wouldn't it?"

And with that I was surrounded by another rush of cold air. He was gone. I was shaking with fear, and strangely some rage. Overwhelmed with emotion I dropped to my knees and held my head over my lap. Hot tears clouded my vision as I heard rushing footsteps down the hall.

"Neve, I'm soo sorry. What are you doing sitting in the middle of the hallway"

It was Demetri. So that is what Caius had meant. He had probably run off to avoid a confrontation. I knew that Aro would be angry if he had acted independently, but he could be forgiven. But I had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't act freely with Demetri so close by. _**Coward. Cruel. Calculating. Coward.**_ I punched the floor beside me in anger. Demetri had already knelt down beside me with his hand offered to me. I guess he had smelt the salt in the air because I heard a feral sounding growl come from him. Stopping him before he could ask I looked up at him trying my best to wipe the tears from my face. They still swirled in the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall but I tried my best to keep a straight face.

"Demetri, can I just go back to my room?"

Before I knew it was I off the ground. Demetri had picked me up bridal style and held me protectively to his chest. His lips were held in a tight line and he stared straight ahead and wouldn't look at me. His expression was blank and I guessed that he was trying to suppress something, maybe his own anger. Clutching onto the lapel of his jacket, I felt the cold from his body numbing my body. I shivered uncontrollably and it began to get dark and I felt faint. I murmured something before being swallowed by the darkness, I couldn't feel a thing.

* * *

Again please review. Caius is frightening as hell. The next chapter should be in his POV. But he is definitely not the biggest fan of having Neve around.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow. Its been awhile. I've been pretty busy as of late, and suffering from extreme writers block. Another dream sequence. I scrapped the Caius chapter I had promised for now. I wrote it out, but it just gave away too many plot points. I might see if I can chop it in half, or rework it later on into the story.

* * *

The sunlight pooled onto the forest floor to form a patch work quilt as it snaked from down the trees. It was calm and quiet except for the songs from a few birds. All other wild life seemed to be hidden in the thickets on either side of the path. Coming within earshot was the sound of twigs rolling and snapping under a pair of well worn leather sandals. Along the path walked a young girl barely in her teens, her eyes cast on down on the ground in front her as she hummed a tune. Over her small frame was draped a cream colored tunic that fit her awkwardly around her newly transforming hips. The length wasn't immodest by any means, but one could observe that her long legs had grown considerably since the clothing was constructed. Her arms where pinned to her sides at her waist by her elbows as her cupped hands played with their fingers. While her face remained serene, her posture gave away her apprehension towards where she was heading. As she came closer to where the forest cleared into a wide open space she slowed down her pace and remained partially hidden by a tall tree.

In the center of the clearing underneath the muted light stood a young boy with a bow in his hands. Slung over his broad shoulders was a small quiver of arrows, he reached behind him seemingly unaware of the girl hiding behind the tree to his back. Carefully the pulled back the string while his brow furrowed as he took aim at the make shift target yards ahead of him. The girl peered from behind the tree, a few dark waves of hair falling from behind her ears. Violet eyes wide in awe of the boy before her, who's ivory skin gave the appearance of a Roman god in the stories she had been told. The sun no longer made him look the like pale and sickly child she had remembered from her youth, but more like a golden god. His shoulders had already begun to broaden, and his lean muscles could be seen flexing beneath his skin under his toga. Squinting his nearly colorlessly blue eyes he lined up his shot. Releasing the string, the arrow cut quickly through the air successfully reaching its intended target. A sly smile crossed over the young boys face as he tucked his chin towards his chest.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me on my shot?"

The almost forgotten girl peered from behind the tree, waves of mahogany fell in front of her face as she let out a gasp. Rubbing her arm in embarrassment she moved forward closing the distance between herself and the boy. Nervously she shuffled sandaled feet in front of her. Raising one hand to pull a few strands of hair away from her face, a light blush crossed over her cheeks as the boy turned to face her.

"You have been getting better at the bow Caius, I didn't want to disturb you...did I?"

"No, not at all Neve. I want to get better an become strong like the other boys."

"But why? They want to join the empire's army and become soldiers!"

Her shoulders dropped slightly as she looked to the ground trying to hide the tears that started to form in the corners of her eyes. The adults in the village had discussed how the new emperor wasn't tolerant of the druid practices in their region. Even though many of the tribes were nomadic and had helped with medical treatment in the past wars, the new emperor wanted a more unified empire. He was urging the people to convert to worshiping the Roman gods. A few of the adults felt that perhaps he might even go as far as to make examples out of those who didn't share his view. The boys eyes softened as he reached his hand out to grasp the shoulder of the girl. He had finally grown a little taller than from when they were children.

"Neve...I'm sorr--"

"Sorry? You would willingly serve under the Emperor?! He doesn't tolerate people like Grandma and I! If it weren't for mother from rescuing you from the other village...what would have happened to you? The Roman's think they know everything! I'm not a witch! I am learning important things that will help me save my people."

"All the more reason for me to continue my training. I need to be strong, I need to be able to protect you. Let them come! I will be here ready to fight them. Please understand Neve you are all I..."

The girl silenced him by hugging him tightly. Her hot tears streamed down her face as she buried it into his shoulder. Her fingers digging into his arms as if he could have disappeared into thin air. The boy wrapped his arms around his friend tightly and rocked her gently, trying to sooth her worries.

"**You** are all that I have. You need to stay here, stay safe. Keep Grandma safe. Please Caius, I beg you."

"I promise. I'll stay here. I'll wait for you to return. Don't cry, I'm sorry to have upset you."

The girl wriggled herself out of his hold and wiped a few stray tears from her face. She looked up at the boy before her. He no longer was the shorter sickly child hood friend she knew. He was growing taller and stronger into a man. She made her face tight as she playfully punched him square in the chest.

"Good, I don't want to regret not leaving you in the woods for the wolves."

"Haha is that so? Maybe I should leave you here with the wolves!"

With that he lunged for the girl and pulled her back to his chest. Lifting her off the ground he began to assault her with a fury of tickles. She tried swinging her legs to get out of his grasp but to no avail. The only thing she could get out at this point was a fit of laughter and screams. The boy began to laugh as well, happy to spend the last few minutes left with his friend before she was leaving to continue her learning. For when she returned she would be a powerful druid. She would know how to heal the sick, and be a great addition to the village. For now in this moment they were two friends, young enough that the complicating change of the country, or the responsibilities of their ages to come didn't matter. They just stayed in the wood playing together as their laughter filled the air.

* * *

again please review! I have somewhat lost a little motivation on this story. when I know people are actually reading it and perhaps liking it, it makes me want to write more. thank you again.


	10. Chapter 10

i have decided to do a two chapter update! *awaits cheers* as always thanks for the support and please review!

* * *

As I began to wake, I could already tell that there was something amiss. A plush, warm comfort had been wrapped around my body. I could feel that I had been tightly tucked into my bed. But lingering over my face there was a wall of cool air. Inhaling it deeply I found it delicate and both alluringly sweet and inviting. I knew that I wasn't alone. Fluttering my eyelids open to look at my company from under the thick fringe of my lashes, I eased my mouth into a smile.

"We really need to work on you hovering over me when I wake up. You are going to give me a heart attack, Demetri."

My voice cracked a little as I tried to say this warmly. My eyes widened a little bit, surprised by the harshness in my sleep ridden voice. I was able to take the scene in around me. The curtains had been raised in my room, letting in a warm orange light. It must had been well into the afternoon/early evening. Some of the light danced off Demetri's pale skin giving it an alabaster like quality. He really was beautiful, but the concern swirling in his deep crimson irises made him look sad. The look faltered only for a moment as he put some distance between us, and leaned back against the bed post by my feet. The light line he had held his mouth in faded into a small smile and he relaxed his posture. I knew that he did that more to put me at ease. He didn't really need to relax. His kind never actually got tired. Freeing my arms from my duvet, I tried my best to prop myself upright to get a better perspective. I tried to pull my lips back over my teeth into a wider smile, but Demetri's smile faded and his pulled back into their tight line.

"You gave us quite a scare today. I'm glad that you aren't harmed Neve, but what happened?"

The smile on my face faded away and was replaced by a frown. The nervous pit that had replaced my stomach rumbled with quakes of anxiety as I recalled my encounter with Caius. I had hopped that we weren't going to discuss this, but in the back of mind I knew that was a foolish assumption. I winced slightly as the sore pain in my shoulders came to my attention. In an instant my mind's eye flashed back to earlier this afternoon. I could still feel Caius strong arm at my side, as his breath ghosting near my throat. I could steal see the sinister grin on his face before his lips parted and his irises darkened dangerously as his pupils widened. My breath hitched in my throat remembering it all, and my shoulder slumped down. Looking back up to Demetri, a panic set in. Could I tell him? What would happen? Would Caius get in trouble? If he did, I didn't want to be the cause of it. I was already in enough trouble with him in the castle. The last thing I wanted was for him to have another reason to dislike me.

"It was nothing Demetri..."

"Don't bother with that Neve, I can smell him all over you."

Demetri hissed his words which snapped me out of my state. I hesitantly glanced up to face him. His lips were pulled over his razor sharp teeth and his nostrils were flared. The concern was completely washed out of this eyes and which were now burning with anger. His posture was rigid and his fingers were spread out like claws as he gripped his knees firmly. I straightened my own posture and pushed my back against the board behind me. He looked deadly and terrifying. Holding my breath, I was afraid to look at him so I turned my face to the side towards the side table. Grasping the duvet cover my knuckles began to turn white from the strain. A cold touch to my check brought my face back to my company. He wasn't as angry as he had looked before. His eyes still held their fire, but I could tell he was trying to be less intimidating to me. His brows were still knit tightly on his wrinkled forehead and I could tell with the emotion swirling in his eyes, he was trying hard to pick his words carefully.

"Hey, I didn't mean to loose my temper...please tell me Neve, Caius is very dangerous. I am sorry that I didn't come back for you in time and you were left alone in the castle. But you need to understand that your run in today could have meant--"

"That I could have become a vampire sooner, without a choice?"

"Caius is deadly. I don't think he would have sparred you with a transformation. He could have killed you. Now will you please tell me what happened back there?"

My throat felt dry and tight as I tried to find the words to tell him. Demetri dropped his hand from my face and placed it over my own on top of my knees. Patiently he waited for my response that I was having difficulty finding. The panic in my stomach had flamed into my throat and all I could manage was a small squeak. Taking a deep breath, I managed to simmer some courage and a calm washed over me. I wasn't going to let my fear control me. I had already been almost killed by one vampire, and I wasn't going to let another one bully me into silence.

"Demetri leave us..."

The sound of my door moving silenced me as the collected voice of Marcus filled my hears. Demetri did not seemed satisfied with my response. Over his shoulder I could make out a girl no older than me in the doorway. Her ash brown hair was pulled back tightly and her appearance couldn't be called shabby in the slightest. The expression on her face was cold and emotionless and seemed out of place on her youthful face. Her red eyes b-lined over Demetri's shoulder and made contact with my own. Demetri turned his body toward the door and without hessitation blocked me from her view as he stood by the bed.

"Jane, don't even think about it..."

Marcus' placed a hand onto the shoulder of the girl as if to restrain her. She simply nodded her head at him and waited patiently at the door for Demetri. The two of them made their exit, Demetri's posture rigid as he left. He glanced at me over his shoulder giving me a stern expression. I knew that this mess wasn't over in the slightest and he would be expecting some sort of explanation later whether I liked it or not. Closing the door quietly behind them Marcus entered my room, but kept his distance from where I rested in my bed. His face still wore his familiar tired expression. His brow furrowed as he took in my face, it did not looked pleased at all.

"You seem to have had an eventful day my dear."

"I suppose that could be one way of putting it"

I think we surprised the both of us, that I had managed to find my voice so easily. There was something about Marcus that put me at ease. Despite his apathetic expressions and behavior he did seem genuinely kind and interested about my well-being in this castle of monsters that included himself as well. I knew that Aro was also interested, but that interest stemmed for my future in the castle. I knew he wanted me for entirely different reasons that were motivated by a gain of power. One thing was certain, two of the three brothers definitely wanted me dead. One wanted me as an immortal is serve under him, and the other frankly seemed to want me just cold and inanimate. I shuddered when I thought about the encounter with Caius and my eyes curiously found their way back to Marcus.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!! dun dun dun!!! Demetri is sure scary when he's a little riled up. Jane malicious as ever. Don't worry the next chapter is already up and is actually fairly long even for me. I was going to combine the two...but it didn't feel right. Please read and review, and as always thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

As promised the next chapter.

* * *

The cool night hair caressed my face and neck as I leaned into the railing of the balcony. I lifted my chin, relishing in the feeling trying my hardest to save it as a memory in my mind. Opening my eyes I stared up at the now dark starlit sky, marveling at the amount of stars I could see. They were infinite, just how my life was going to become. I knew that my brain couldn't really understand the decision that I had hastily made with Marcus earlier yesterday afternoon. But as the stars before me went on forever, my new life and years would be the same as well. The seasons would continue to change, day would change into night, and the people around me in this world would continue to age. Tears stung the corners of my eyes, the realization that my family across the sea would age before me and die without knowing that I was still here. I knew that they had probably believed that I was a victim of an abduction and probably had shared the same ghastly fate as the other girl's on the news. But even as the tears clouded my vision I knew that even now the act of crying would be something I would be incapable of doing. As much as I didn't like it, part of me was pained to know that it wasn't going to be part of me anymore. It was a human trait and emotion that I would no longer have. I wouldn't dream, not that I missed that much. I hadn't been able to recall a single dream that I had since I was a small child. The more I thought about it, I knew that I had dreams, everyone did. I could only pick up bits and pieces of some, and other times nothing at all. Everything was hazy and just out of my reach, like static on an old television set.

Sometimes I would wake up in the night or morning feeling like I could remember them for a moment. I would have these overwhelming emotions of importance, like I had gotten a large to do list and needed to get started right away. Other times I would wake up and feel like I had gotten finished hanging out with a good friend, I would be happy, then disappointed to find I was in my room. Then there were other times that I would wake up with this immense feeling of sadness in my heart. But no matter how I felt when I would wake up from these dreams, this empty space would grow inside me. I wondered as I closed my eyes again if that feeling would go away or follow me into my immortality. Part of my wanted to accept the idea that my change might bring me some sort of relief, but the other didn't want it to go away. Releasing a sigh I leaned forward and rested my face on the cool marble of the railing. My mind unconsciously rewound back to the previous day and my discussion with Marcus.

We had discussed my encounter with Caius and what could have possibly provoked him to act in such a manner. Marcus wasn't satisfied with my story and asked me to fill him in on the details. I told him about how I was inside of the study, and the picture that I had found. I had asked him if perhaps it was Caius' mate since I had noticed Aro painted with a lady in the study as well. Marcus paused and said that it was impossible because Caius' mate did not match the description I had given him. Despite this, Marcus told me that unless I find out what was his brother's strange obsession with me, it would benefit my safety if I were to be changed into a vampire. Sadly, I agreed knowing that even if I were to live as a human in this castle, it would only be a matter of time before my life would be put in greater jeopardy. I asked Marcus if he had any theories as to his brother's strange behavior to which he could only reply that he could feel a strong bond between the two of us. Whether or not it was because of the hatred that I felt burning from him under my skin in the hallway of the castle, or from something else he could not say. Aro had chosen to join us later in my bedroom. He was obviously delighted at my decision to join his coven, but his motives were still unclear to me. I did ask for one request from the Volturi leader, that I would like the opportunity to travel around the country prior to my change. Though he found it bizzarre, he agreed hesitantly only adding that I could do that in my next life, but I told him that I wanted to see where my family came from before I died, in case I would forget after my change.

Stretching out my back as I raised myself from the railing I let out a yawn. I looked causally over my shoulder to Demetri who had been waiting in the shadows behind me. Just another safety precaution, he was now responsible for keeping me alive until my transformation. I had asked him if he could be the one to change me, since I had trusted him the most out of everyone in the castle. He agreed to it, but there was something sad in his eyes when he said yes. When we had been in the courtyard he said that in a way I was lucky because I was getting a "choice", but now it seemed that I had made my choice not because of what I wanted, but because I was under pressure. Still he tried to keep my mind of the subject as he became increasingly more excited about the prospect of having a little sister in me once it was all over.

"Sorry Demetri, the little human is tired."

"You should rest up, with this 'vacation' ahead and your transformation you'll need your strength. Then I can stop babysitting you."

"Yeah, wait--wha?"

The familiar mischievous smile appeared on his face as a chuckle filled the air. I knew then that he had been teasing me after all. I wished that he could accompany me on my travels. He would be following me to make sure I didn't try to run away after leaving the walls of the castle under Aro's insistence. They wanted to the scary looking girl named Jane to accompany me, but Demetri had volunteered for the job, saying that Jane was unnecessary in this situation since I had already agreed to be changed. Demetri later explained me that her powers were as frightening as the malicious look she shot me over his shoulder. Jane could give a person the illusion of extreme unrelenting pain by attacking their mind. That did sound frightening indeed and I was thankful that Demetri had signed up for the job, I had hopped for an overcast day so at least he could accompany me through some the trip so I wouldn't feel so alone. Turning around to face Demetri to go back to my bedroom something white flashed in the corner of my eye, causing me to freeze in my tracks. Caius? Demetri stiffened which only confirmed my fears and I couldn't help but turn back towards the balcony and looked down at the courtyard. But what I saw wasn't what I had been expecting. A tall lithe woman with long pale hair pulled back from her face stood in the middle of the courtyard. She was incredibly beautiful and under the moonlight she had this ethereal appeal.

"Don't worry, it's only Athendora."

Athendora. Caius' mate. She had stopped walking and her head turned over to our voices, surely she could hear her own name as we spoke. I bit my lip bracing myself for her to look at me with the same hatred and distaste as her mate would. As her deep red irises followed the path up the castle walls to meet my own, I was greeted by a shock. Instead of seeing the burning hatred of an angered lover, I saw the panicked eyes of a woman. She stood their frozen, a beautiful goddess from a storybook mouth opened slightly in shock. Athendora looked at me as the horror swirled in her eyes as if she had seen a ghost. In an instant she was gone with her vampire speed, off to somewhere hopefully far away from me in the castle. Blinking I turned back to the Demetri with a curious expression on my face, did I offend her? I couldn't have possibly managed to frighten a vampire who was thousands of years old.

"Demetri, what just happened?"

"I don't know, Athendora usually doesn't act this way...maybe she sensed something in you."

"Sensed something?"

"I was told that when Athendora was still a human she was used as a sort of oracle. She can't really see the future but she is really good at making educated guesses based on someone's past. History always manages to repeat itself one way or another since human beings are so predictable. Now that she is a vampire I believe she actually can see the past of the people around her. Aro would have gotten rid of her long ago for such a seemingly useless talent, but after Caius took her as his mate he seemed to forgot about her talent. In time she became just as skilled in combat as the powerless Caius."

"Do you think she saw something that would explain his behavior towards me?"

"That's hard to say, but her reaction was very unusual wasn't it? I will bring to Marcus' attention after we get you to sleep."

"Do you really think it's safe to leave me alone in my room?"

"Don't worry, I won't take long you should be fine and if not don't worry. I have your tenor right here to let me know if anyone comes near you."

He tapped the side of his head and gave me a quick wink before offering me his arm. Demetri seemed at ease, so I relaxed a little bit. This was a curious situation. I tried to push it out of my mind as we returned to my room. It was probably nothing, after all I am only human. Demetri left me in my room to have some privacy as I changed into my night gown. Sitting down at the vanity I brushed my hair trying to keep myself calm. My mind was swirling with many thoughts and it felt cluttered to the point that I felt as if I was going to have a headache. Sleep did not come easy tonight, I prayed that things would become less complicated after my change into a new life. I rested my head on my pillow and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Another chapter done! Please Read and Review, I will try my hardest to pick up the pace and have some more regular updates. Thanks for bearing with me!


	12. Chapter 12

Finally some more chapters will be up. Spring/Summer sure make your author a busy girl. Lots of work and lots of play has left me with very little time behind the keyboard. So luckily there will be more multiple chapter updates. I'm currently finishing up two more, so by the weekend they should be done. Hope everyone is enjoying their summer. Thanks for all the support and for reading and reviewing. YEAH! This chapter will all be written from Caius' point of view.

* * *

Night had been draped across the castle like a thick blanket and the air that hung in the hallways of the castle were eerily quiet even to vampire ears. I had tired my best to make myself scarce for the last few days since my encounter with the strange human guest that we had within our walls. It wasn't out of the warning that Aro had given me afterwards, but I wanted to be as far away from this girl, I couldn't figure out what drew me to her and I wasn't going to let such a weak creature have such control over me. Dark clouds littered the horizon as I stared across the courtyard from my perch high on castle walls. Poised like serpentine black dragons ready to strike and swallow the structure into darkness. The plan had already been put into place, after the girl's trip she would be changed into one of us. Her heartbeat and her blood would no longer be a temptation to me, but part of me knew that despite that change she would still call to me. A growl deep in my chest escaped from my throat as I clenched my hands. Casually I leaped from my perch into the castle through a window hitting the stone floor soundlessly.

As I brushed a few strands of hair away from my face I could hear the echo and murmur of voices talking very quickly. It was coming from the other wing of the castle. I could tell that the voices were whispering, probably trying to keep something concealed from me. Sweeping silently through the hallways towards the eastern wing of the castle, I gritted my teeth in anticipation on discovering what could be going on. I stopped short of the hallway and hide myself underneath the staircase that let to Marcus' room. The whispers had fallen silent and I could hear the locks tumbling within the large wooden door a story above me. Demetri had exited from the room and was walking towards the elevator to the bottom floor. I narrowed my eyes as I watched him depart, what business could he possibly have with Marcus? I was almost startled by the tumbling of the locks again, but I pressed my back into the stone wall as not to alert the next passerby of my presence. The shock rippled through my body like crashing waves as my eyes widened to see my mate Athenodora exiting Marcus' room. Her long hair billowing over her shoulders like starlight seemed to move smoke through the air. I couldn't make out her face, and now my curiosity had turned into a blinding rage. I had expected to see Demetri considering he was apart of the events that were soon to follow with our human guest, but to know that my own mate was somehow involved with plotting around me was infuriating. I clenched my fists into an ironclad grip, before she departed she paused her movements for a moment. I began to wonder if she could possibly sense me below the staircase, but was proven otherwise as she descended down them quickly and floated back into the darkness of the castle. It was then I decided I would ascend the stairs and quickly take a shortcut to meet her in our chamber before she could return. I would not be made into a fool.

I made quick work of navigating through the castle with my great speed. Dropping down the gaps in the stairwells instead of taking the staircases, doing just about anything to speed up the process of getting into our chamber. As I neared the door, I could catch the faint scent of my mate, how she had managed to make it there first was a mystery to me. Anger radiated from my core as this only confirmed my notion of her hiding something from me. But something else lingered in the air, the familiar exotic scent of spice mingled with the light floral of my mate. Inhaling deeper I knew who it had belonged to as I gripped the door handle tightly and flung open the door.

"Caius?"

Called out my mate, as she remained seated near the window across the room. Her hair was splayed out around her shoulders and down her back. Underneath the moonlight it was hard to tell where ended and her dress began. Her form was extremely delicate looking even for a vampire. With a thin frame and nearly colorless hair, with her high cheek bones and slender neck she had the appearance that she had been crafted from glass. Closing the door behind me I moved towards her slowly, the closer I got the more she seemed to get tense. Her frame was rigid and completely different from what I expected from my mate. Stopping next to her I did something very human and let out a large sigh.

"Athenodora..."

What she did next, surprised me. Instead of shunning me away as I expected to fuel my anger in questioning her she leaned away from the window and towards my legs. Her feminine hand grasped my robes so tightly that it was a mystery why her nails hadn't ripped it to shreds. Colorless strands of hair draped over her face like curtain as the spidery tendrils spread across my cloak and the floor like rising steam. It was if they had gained a life of there own, it was like flashback of the scene when I had first come across her thousands of years ago. The three of us had done a sweep of the Greek islands, slaughtering a rogue coven of vampires, and as we reached Delphi most of the priestesses had been killed as well. In the blood and chaos I found one last surviving human. In a cloud of underground gas I found their oracle, as pale as a spirit writhing on the ground sputtering words of prophecy. Even in her trance she knew that I was near and reached out and grabbed my arm. The scene before me now was soo similar even though it had been so long. Athenodora didn't speak again, she didn't move an inch, and the grip on my robes didn't lighten a bit.

I can't explain what moved me next, if it was a pang of guilt I can tell you now that I didn't feel it. Maybe it was my own primal curiosity or even the compassion that I felt towards her that caused me to move. Gingerly I lifted my hand to place onto her smooth cheek, I left a ghostly caress on her face, my thumb circling absently where her pulse would have been. With a thousand years behind us, if there was still some sort of sensory memory left within our monstrous being, she calmed down and leaned forward into my touch. Her arm lowered slightly as I brought myself to kneel before her. Sliding my hand down her throat I raised my digits to her chin and slowly lifted her face to look at my own. Her eyes were no longer the bright blues that I had discovered her with, they hadn't been for a long time but they still haunted me every time I looked into her eyes. But this time it felt like I was looking into them for the very first time in years. They were bright red, like glowing embers from a fire since she had fed recently. Within the swirling red depths was an expression more turbulent than any storm. There was deep sadness in her eyes, she looked conflicted, she looked distant and most of all she looked lost.

* * *

Again Please review! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am trying to get the hang of writing through his eyes. Not much is known about Athenodora, in a lot of fics she is pretty mean, but in the next couple of them I kind of want to show a softer side. Thank you guys again and another update should be up by Saturday. *fingers crossed*


End file.
